deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Neutralize the Terrorist Leader
M2 - Neutralize the Terrorist Leader is a mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Primary objectives Confront Zeke Sanders After acquiring the Typhoon, follow the corridor and take the stairs up to the admin level. You will see two guards in this hallway, but they will walk away from you. Go down the hall, take the first left and enter a conference room. On the center table is a pocket secretary with a log-in and password: Sgrimes, Ovid. You will also find an eBook (Global Politics Review edition). The office below has three or four guards and the goal here is to get across the room, so you can take the stairs to reach Zeke. On the upper floor further down the hall there is an office and you will find a vent that leads to the lower floor bathroom. Many of the guards have pocket secretaries with logins and passwords for the office computers. Make your way upstairs until you reach the top. Before going through the door, make sure to collect the special eBook, Artificial Muscles and select your weapon if you intend to take Zeke out. Go through the door and watch the cutscene. You'll have a conversation with Zeke Sanders. As it turns out, he was tricked into this operation and had no idea the hacker in his group was augmented. To complete this mission you can fight him or talk him into leaving. Secondary objectives Rescue Josie Thorpe There are a couple of methods to ensure Josie Thorpe remains alive while dealing with Sanders. *The lethal method is to just shoot him as quickly as possible with any weapon before he pulls the trigger on Thorpe. *Non-lethal methods include a headshot with the tranquilizer rifle, the stun gun, or shooting him in a non-critical part of the body with any weapon to interrupt his execution before using takedown. *You can also attempt to convince Zeke to let Josie go by choosing "Try to free Josie". See the page on Sanders' dialogue challenge for more information. Consequences *The consequence of letting him leave is that he will appear later and give you passwords for the security computers in Highland Park. *Saving both Greg and Josie Thorpe and talking to Greg near the helipad (Before you leave) unlocks the side-mission "One Good Turn Deserves Another" Notes *If you choose to let Sanders go straight away, without attempting persuasion, Josie will be killed. *Taking Sanders alive while saving Thorpe yields the best dialogue from NPCs. *Sanders can be found in the police station cells if he is taken alive where he can be taunted. * If you decide to kill Sanders his body can be found next to the hacker's in the police station's morgue *A pocket secretary in the holds the password for the computer located in the room. The username is "jthorpe" and the password is "hydra". The computer is easily hacked and holds two e-mails which are of no relevance. The computer does not have any virus software you can obtain via the hack.There are no more items hidden on this level. *If you save Josie, you can talk to her husband outside, who will promise to repay your kindness whatever it takes. *If you wait a long enough period of time to board the transport to the mission, Sarif will call you notifying you that the situation has worsened, basically meaning that all of the hostages have been killed except for Josie. *If equipped with the CASIE aug this early in the game, you will be able to see Sanders' psychological profile, but will be unable to see any Alpha/Beta/Omega cues or influence him with pheromones. ru:Нейтрализуйте главаря террористов it:Neutralizza il capo dei Terroristi Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs